Risking It All
by Hakujin Tora
Summary: Duo and Heero are captured by OZ, and Duo blames himself. How far will he go to get Heero out alive? WARNING: violent nature, light swearing, and a hint of 1x2. Please R&R!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing I do not own the characters, but I do own my opinions.  
  
Warning: This contains violence, light swearing, and a hint of 1x2.  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
Risking It All  
  
"Ahh!" Duo winced as his body met the cold hard concrete of the cell. He looked up to see Heero bite his lip in pain as he tried to stand.  
  
The Japanese boy had put up much more of a fight than Duo, there for he was rewarded by nothing but much more hurt. Heero never the less had shown no emotion except for his anger. Duo having known him so well could only tell that he was in pain by the dominate the blank expression on his koi's face. This wasn't Heero's usual blank expression, no it looked as if Heero's face was made of solid unbreakable stone. It had to be that way, Heero had made it that way, He had designed his face to show no emotion. To never show the fear, pain, and deep hurt he felt inside.  
  
Duo on the other hand communicated his every thought through his only feature that chose to disobey his willingness to be just as strong and emotionless as his companion... his eyes. No matter how hard the braided pilot tried to hide his agony in the end his feelings escaped trough his shimmering sapphire eyes.  
  
"Damn it!" He swore loudly, but his voice soon changed from angered to full of sorrow. "Heero I'm sorry, This is my fault."  
  
"You were just doing what you thought was right." Heero responded in a cold dry tone.  
  
"That was all you were doing, Heero. I shouldn't have got in your way, if you would have had things your way we might have won the battle."  
  
"If I had things my way innocent people would have died." Heero said condemning himself for what would have been.  
  
"If I had not stopped you from firing then we wouldn't be in this mess along with the other soldiers who have been captured because of me." Duo quietly condemned himself as well.  
  
"What's done is done," Heero spoke offering no consolation for Duo's sorrow. "we are in this together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hours passed slowly until Duo could no longer keep his weary eyes open. He fell asleep leaning against Heero for warmth. It was a few hours later, but Heero eventually joined his friend and slept.  
  
Soon Duo awoke to the noise of a key turning in the door of his prison. Opening his eyes the American lifted his head from where it was resting on Heero's shoulder.  
  
Looking at Heero with eyes that held slight fear and curiosity Duo rose silently.  
  
The door opened and in walked four OZ soldiers. Two of grabbed Duo by either arm and the other two escorted his only hope from the room as well.  
  
For a short distance Heero and Duo walked silently down the corridor. But it wasn't long before Heero was lead down one hallway and Duo another.  
  
At their departure Duo shot Heero a longing look which was returned by a slight nod goodbye. Duo knew from the look on his koi's face that there was a strong possibility they would never see each other again.  
  
Keeping in mind only what was to come, Duo tried to prepare himself for the worst. He didn't get a lot of time to do any thinking, before he knew it he was led into a damp, poorly lit room with from what he could make out blood stains on the floor and walls.  
  
There was a man waiting for him in the shadows, a man who's presence sent a chill down Duo's spine.  
  
"Now, I'll give you one fair chance to talk." The icy cold voice broke the deafening silence. "Where are the other three gundam pilots and what is your mission?"  
  
Duo refuse to speak knowing that he would be confronted with death either way.  
  
"Fine I warned you." The cold voice broke the silence once more.  
  
Duo's interrogator pulled a large knife out from the inside of his coat showing it clearly to Duo, while watching the fear in his eyes grow.  
  
Duo struggled briefly with the two armed soldiers who held him steady. Soon he gave up, refusing to fight a loosing battle.  
  
The man in the shadows steeped forward and into the light. He chuckled, his weapon reflecting blinding rays of light upon his victim's face and into his eyes. Those eyes, Duo's eyes, the ones that told him at once how scarred Duo really was.  
  
Duo starred mindlessly into the man's face. He had jet black hair that matched his emotionless eyes. They were not like Hero's eyes they were too cold and lifeless, even Heero had life in his eyes. 'Oh God.' Duo thought trying not to think of Heero, his best friend and so much more. Duo couldn't help it, his mind wandered to Heero and what was happening to him. Oh how he would give anything to see Heero right now, to know he was okay, to get him out of this hell hole, even if it means risking it all.  
  
Duo was brought out of his dream-like trance by a cold mettle blade cutting through the flesh on his upper arm. Duo cried out in pain.  
  
The knife was pulled out of Duo's arm followed by a mocking merciless laugh. "Now again, where are the other pilots?"  
  
Duo was silent fighting a battle only with himself. 'No I can not tell him. I must not jeopardize the others, I must not jeopardize the mission. Do it for Heero, if Heero dies because he wont talk and then I go and blab it all he will have in vain.' With this Duo's mind was made up, he would never tell OZ anything he would die and go to hell before betraying Heero.  
  
Duo was yet again punished for his silence, the impact of the man's fist colliding with the side of Duo's face. The soldiers who had been holding on to Duo so tightly suddenly released him from their grip allowing him to crash into the cold cement wall. The collision almost knocked the gundam pilot unconscious, but Duo just merely groaned and tried to stand. The braided boy fell back to his knees the moment he moved. Duo was seeing double of everything and felt very dizzy. With his vision blurred the boy put up one arm to protect himself from any unseen danger. With the other hand his tenderly reached up to touch his head. When his hand touched his aching forehead it was quickly pulled away in shock. Duo starred at his hand, he didn't need to see to know that his hand was soaked in blood. No wonder he felt so dizzy, Duo's head hit the wall so hard that it was now gushing blood.  
  
Breaking the stiff silence was that cold hard laugh, the laugh that Duo would love nothing more than to put an end to... a bloody end.  
  
He could hear voices in the distance. The soldiers were being asked to leave, Duo's tormenter could handle him alone from here on out.  
  
As much as Duo didn't want to admit it what he had heard was correct, he was in no condition to put up a fight. But that didn't matter Duo knew he was going to die, it was what he did before he died that made the a difference.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been what Duo estimated to be about an hour. His head still hurt but he had regained the use of is vision. He made another attempt at standing but it was no use, his arms and legs had bloody gashes all over them and his head was still bleeding.  
  
It seamed that Duo's captor was running out of ideas, but no, there was just more thing he could try. He was going to use Duo's one weakness, the one thing that Duo loved and cherished, the one person that meant the world to him.  
  
"Now don't you move," The mad man said in a voice that only made fun of the fact that Duo was unable to rise from the blood-covered floor. "I have to go get your little friend."  
  
The man left locking the door behind him. Duo wanted to cry but he knew he could not. He wanted to kill himself right then and there. He knew that if Heero were brought into the room that his koi's death would be his fault now more than ever.  
  
It was all too soon when the door opened and a week, bloody, beat-up, Heero was ushered in.  
  
Duo got a good look at his friend as Heero intern looked too see how bad Duo was hurt. Heero was hurt bad, worse than Duo if that was at all possible. The sight of Heero made Duo's eyes sting with uncried tears. He would give anything for Heero at that moment, but if he told they would both die anyway. Duo could not tell he would not undermine Heero's brave efforts.  
  
The soldier that had brought Heero in allowed him to slump down into a ball in the corner of the room, then like the others the soldier was ordered to leave.  
  
When the knife was held to Heero's arm which already had many slashes crisscrossing his tattered flesh, Duo refused to talk. The knife penetrated Heero's skin, biting his lip until that also began to bleed, Heero did not cry out.  
  
Duo's eyes widened, burning with a new emotion. Not pain, not fear, no Duo's eyes were filled with love and sadness. The man threatening Heero saw this and with that his saw Duo's true weakness.  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes with and expression that said nothing more than 'I'm sorry'.  
  
A few more cuts dug into the pilots flesh, but it didn't take long before it was made clear that Duo was not talking. Heero was thankful for this, he knew all to well what Duo was going through for him.  
  
The moment that Duo had both feared and dreaded had come, the knife was raised and pointed at Heero's throat.  
  
Suddenly Duo found the energy he had been searching for all this while, he rose quickly but painfully. With one long stride Duo crossed the room and lunged at the man who had caused him so much suffering. This was it, Duo was ready, he was ready to risk it all.  
  
Upon feeling Duo's grip on his shoulder the man whirled around jabbing his knife into Duo's stomach.  
  
The knife fell from the man's grip after colliding with Duo's stomach. Heero reached for the knife and with all the strength he could muster the Japanese pilot drove the knife through the back of his tormentor.  
  
Reaching for Duo, Heero tried to stop the flow of blood but it was use. Duo had too many cuts and was already bleeding very badly.  
  
Heero Kneeled down besides his koi holding him tightly in his arms, Heero cried one crystal tear running down the side of his face.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero their eyes meeting. It was time, they both knew it, it was time to say their final goodbyes.  
  
"I love you Heero." Duo whispered with all his remaining strength.  
  
"I will always love you." Heero replied, his tone unsteady and filled with despair. "Thank you."  
  
Duo began to shake violently, his vision once again becoming dark and clouded. With his last breath Duo managed a 'goodbye'. Then he died, held secure in Heero's embrace. 


End file.
